¿Seiya o Darien?
by Marisa Makou
Summary: ¿Y tu a quien prefieres? ¿Realmente tiene que ser todo como lo vemos? ¿Por que pelear por saber quien es mejor?
1. ¿Quien?

**¿Seiya o Darien?**

……………

Digo nada, absolutamente nada, de los personajes me pertenecen. (¿Aclare que nada?)

……………

Mi primer fic, hasta que me animo a escribir, pero será solo para saber sus opiniones. ¿Y ustedes a quien prefieren?

……………

_¿Seiya?_

_O_

_¿Darien?_

¿Cuántas veces no me he hecho la misma pregunta? Me imagino que ya han sido millones de veces.

En mi vida, solo he conocido a un solo hombre. Mi pasado fue Endymion, mi presente es Darien y mi futuro será el rey Endymion. Pero a veces me pregunto, ¿Qué hubiera sido si hubiera conocido a alguien más?

Digo, después de todo, a Endymion lo conocí en el milenio de plata. Fue algo así como mi príncipe azul. Príncipe que toda princesa desea encontrar. Príncipe que yo encontré y me enamore. ¿Pero realmente es ese mi amor?

Después el ataque, lo que nos hizo separarnos, renacer y encontrarnos de nuevo en la tierra fue nuestro destino. Pelee tanto por él, ¿Pero él ha peleado por mi? Amor es de dos, ¿No es así? ¿Entonces por que soy yo siempre la que tiene que salvarlo? Él me quiere, si, lo se, pero hay veces que desearía que lo demostrara en vez de avergonzarse por darme un beso frente a mis amigas. Lo se, hay veces que suelo ser tonta y distraída por todo, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda gritar o murmurar mi amor por alguien. Yo siempre lo hice por él, ¿Pero cuantas veces lo ha hecho él por mí? Ir a Estados Unidos para cumplir su tan anhelado sueño fue su gran oportunidad.

Fue entonces cuando llego él. A principio me cayó mal, ¿Cómo podía ser tan presumido y antipático? Pero bien dicen que no hay que juzgar a las personas por lo que aparentan. Cuando entro a mi escuela, todas mis amigas estaban locas, yo no claro por que yo siempre estaría esperando por Darien.

El conocerlo se dio poco a poco. Las tonterías que hacia y las tantas risas que compartía conmigo fueron inolvidables. ¿Cómo olvidar las tantas batallas que compartimos juntos? Él/Ella estuvo conmigo hasta el final. Inclusive estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ayudarme. Por que también quería encontrar a su princesa y por que yo era la única esperanza para todos.

¿Cómo olvidar la tan dichosa "cita" por la que Haruka casi le da un infarto? ¿Qué si fue divertido? Lo fue, claro que lo fue. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que compartí sonrisas así con mi querido Darien?

Tal vez fue el cariño que compartimos en un pasado, el que nos sigue atando a Darien y a mí. Tal vez era asunto de conocer a alguien mas, alguien que compartiera ciertos de mis gustos.

Darien los comparte, pero ambos somos dos polos extremadamente diferentes.

Seiya los comparte, pero a veces desearía no sentirme tan alegre cuando estoy a su lado.

Entonces, ¿Por qué hay tanta pelea con saber quien es mejor? Ambos son lindos y amables. Ambos tienen diferentes maneras de pensar. Ambos pueden sonreír y derretir a cualquier chica.

Yo quiero a ambos, pero de manera diferente. Darien fue mi pasado, presente y futuro. Seiya es solo mi presente.

Ahora tengo que irme, ya son dos veces que la bocina del carro llama por mí. Él espera.

Como siempre, me encanta hablar contigo, mi querido diario.

_Serena Tsukino._

…………………

¿Ya vieron? No hay por que pelear por saber quien es mejor, simplemente veamos todo positivamente. Seiya y Darien. Ambos son completamente diferentes.

Gracias por leer.

¿Y tú? ¿A quien prefieres?

P.D. Dedico este pequeño fic a mi gran amiga _Serenity Kou_, quien sus fics me han inspirado para escribir esto. Espero te guste, amiga.


	2. ¿Sera?

**¿Seiya o Darien?**

……………

Digo nada, absolutamente nada, de los personajes me pertenecen. (¿Aclare que nada?)

……………

Mi primer fic, hasta que me animo a escribir, pero será solo para saber sus opiniones. ¿Y ustedes a quien prefieren?

……………

_¿Seiya?_

_O_

_¿Darien?_

2

¿Es verdad que se puede tener dudas? Rei ya me ha dicho como tres veces, pero yo sigo sin creerle. Mina, ni que decir, siempre me dice que deje que mi corazón sea mi guía. Lita, ella solo dice que cualquier decisión mía será también de ella. Amy, jajaja, solo piensa en estudiar y me dice que deje de distraer mi mente en otras cosas y que mejor estudie.

Setsuna ha venido a visítanos de vez en cuando, ella no me quiere decir nada del futuro, dice que es impredecible. Michiru, siempre tan sonriente, solo me dice que su espejo le muestra la verdad, pero ella no me la quiere mostrar a mí. Hotaru, la ya no tan pequeña niña, no hace más que sonreírme y pedirme que viva el presente. Todas ellas solo quieren mí bienestar. Haruka también lo desea, pero de manera diferente, ella quiere que piense en mi pasado y futuro, no más. Aun sigue pidiéndome que me aleje de 'ese Kou' como a veces se refiere a Seiya.

Darien siempre me sonríe cuando salgo con él, pero su sonrisa desparece cuando nos encontramos a algún compañero de su universidad. Creo que ya me acostumbre y eso es lo que me ha hecho cambiar, tratando de comportarme mas madura y sonriendo con sonrisa de princesita.

Seiya siempre sonríe cuando esta conmigo. Él, por el contrario, siempre sonríe cuando a veces Taiki y Yaten bromean conmigo. En la preparatoria, él siempre quiere bromear conmigo y pocas veces lo he visto serio, solo cuando esta frente a alguien que no le agrada, como Haruka.

Ambos me hacen sentir querida, a su manera. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Al final me dijo Setsuna que tendré que tomar mi propia decisión pero aun no estoy segura de cual será. A mi me encanta sonreír, pero a veces pienso que me comporto bastante inmadura para una chica de mi edad.

A Darien le gusta como soy, pero no frente a alguien 'importante.'

A Seiya le gusta como soy, pero no le gusta cuando trato de actuar madura.

Ayer en la heladería fue divertido, ¿Quién diría que nos encontraríamos a Seiya ahí? Creo que fue un error haberlo invitado a sentarse a la mesa con nosotros. De eso me di cuenta después, cuando la cada de Darien me decía todo.

Darien solo me había invitado para pasar una tarde juntos, tranquilos. Pero Seiya 'arruino' eso con su alegría. Al tenerlos a ambos en el mismo lugar me di cuenta, una vez mas, que son TAN diferentes.

Uno se molesta cuando actúo tonta.

Otro se molesta por que actúo seria.

Uno saca a la mujer dormida en mí.

Otro saca a esa niña que aun me considero.

¿Será que uno complementa lo que el otro no tiene?

Darien puede ser gracioso, cuando quiere, pero no tan a menudo.

Seiya puede ser serio, cuando la ocasión lo amerita, pero conmigo siempre es una sonrisa.

¿Será que ambos tienen lo que yo no puedo descubrir en mí?

…………………………………

**N/A**: Espero que les guste el capitulo.

¿Ustedes que piensan?

¿Será que es así como Serena piensa?

No olviden dejar review.


	3. ¿Hoy?

**¿Seiya o Darien?**

……………

Digo nada, absolutamente nada, de los personajes me pertenecen. (¿Aclare que nada?)

……………

Mi primer fic, hasta que me animo a escribir, pero será solo para saber sus opiniones. ¿Y ustedes a quien prefieren?

……………

_¿Seiya?_

_O_

_¿Darien?_

3

Como siempre, sentada sobre mi cama, mirando hacia el techo, no puedo ordenar mis pensamientos. El día de ayer fue un desastre. Obtener dos invitaciones al mismo tiempo no fue nada cómodo. Mucho menos cuando no quiero hacer sentir mal al otro.

Darien me invito a uno de esos tantos bailes que su universidad suele organizar. Es divertido, pero siento que yo no formo parte de ese grupo.

Seiya me invito a uno de sus tantos conciertos, arreglando todo para que pasemos la mayor parte del concierto sobre el escenario, cerca de ellos. Se que será divertido, todas mis amigas irán.

Pero Darien es mi novio. Creo que tengo que ir con él. ¿Y de que podría hablar con sus amigos? Tal vez solo me verán como una niña. La ultima vez lo hicieron y tuve que pedirle a Darien regresar a casa.

No quiero rechazar la oferta de ambos. Es tan difícil tomar una decisión.

Preguntarles a mis amigas seria inútil. Ellas no hacen mas que decir – "La decisión que tomes será la mejor para ti" – Por que no pueden ellas darme una decisión.

Nuevamente vuelvo a pensar lo mismo que he estado pensando hace mucho tiempo. La diferencia entre ambos.

Quiero dormir pero no puedo. Solo quiero tomar una decisión.

Diversión.

Obligación.

Bueno creo que después de todo tendré que optar por la segunda. Darien es el hombre que amo ¿verdad? Eso tiene que arreglar todo.

Pero no lo arregla por que solo pensar en eso me hace sentir mal. Yo no quiero decirle que no a Seiya. Seria mejor poder partirme en dos y dejar ir con Darien a la Serena que mas o menos puede sonreír como la típica princesita y no decir tonterías y dejar que la otra Serena, la que puedo ser sin tener que ser mirada de manera extraña, vaya al concierto que Seiya me esta invitando.

Mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas.

¡YA!

¡He tomado una decisión!

Hoy, esta noche, dormiré. Mañana, jejejejejeje, mañana me preocupare por pensar en como rechazar la oferta de ambos.

Dulces sueños, Luna.

………………

**N/A: **¿Qué les pareció? Muchas gracias a quienes dejan review. Disculpen la demora. Gracias.


End file.
